Mikan Vacation With The Herigizawa
by xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx
Summary: Mikan and her friends been selected to their summer with the famous Herigizawa family. However, the host family seemed to know about Mikan when she hardly knows them. Maybe this vacation aren't all rainbows and sunshine...
1. Chapter 00: Characters

**HERIGIZAWA TRAIN,(** **Black Cat),**** 3**

Youichi has same age as Youichi. His parent been killed in front of his eyes. He lost the ability to speak. He likes to drinks milk and play with black cat teddy very much.

**HERIGIZAWA, SAKURA,** **Tsubasa Chronicle,**** 4**

Sakura is a cute, active, and cheerful little girl. She cares for Train. She seldom be seen looking at his parents picture. She has the alice of making picture become reality.

**HERIGIZAWA YURI, (Kyou Kara Maou(, 6**

He has the same age as Youichi. He the same age as Youichi is. He has a cute face that sometimes people misjudge him as a girl. He always wears a dress because his evil brothers make him to. He has the alice of water manipulate. He likes to play with Sakura and Youichi very much.

**HERIGIZAWA SYOURAN, (****Tsubasa Chronicle),**** 10**

He and Mikan has been best friend since they were small. He has a big crush on Mikan ever since he was small. He the same age as Mikan is. He has the pheromones alice just like Mr. Narumi does. He has the talent of singing.

**HERIGIZAWA RYOMA, (Prince of Tennis) 10 **

He enjoys picking a fight with Natsume very much. He knows that Natsume, Ruka and his twins like Mikan. He has the alice of sports. That means he good, not good but excellent at all kinds of sport.

**HERIGIZAWA HANON, (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch), 12**

She was a top designer. She seldom argues with Permy about Natsume. She has a HUGE CRUSH on Natsume when she first saw him. She has the alice of make clothes out of paper. Her talent is design clothes that fit the scene.

**HERIGIZAWA CHI, (Chobits), 14**

She likes to hag out with Tsubasa and Misaki very much. She has the music alice. She can make a beautiful music using anything around her. Her talent was creating new music composing music. She is 14 but mentally five.

**HERIGIZAWA TAMAKI, (Ouran High School Host Club), 16**

He was the pervert one. He has the alice of transfiguration. He can turn into a girl. He likes to sneak into girl's bathroom. He like to sneak into Mikan bedroom.(what pervert guy)… He has the alice of making his story come true. He was a nature writer. He does all the script for their movie. Even thought he a pervert.

**HERIGIZAWA AKIZUKI, (Card Captor Sakura), 17**

Akizuki is a tomboy. She always tortures his little brothers (Syauran and Tamaki). She has the alice of hair control. She can change someone hair only by touching that someone hair. She likes playing with Mikan hair and makes a new style. She was the famous hairstyles.

**HERIGIZAWA TOMOYO, (****Card Captor Sakura),**** 19**

She likes to take picture of Mikan. She has a nice personality. Tomoyo has a beautiful face. She has the alice of photographic memory. She has the talent of making a movie and a great photographer.

**HERIGIZAWA TOUYA,**** (Tsubasa Chronicle)**** 21**

He took care of his younger brother and sister. He even likes teasing Mikan. He has the alice of seeing spirit. He always scared Mikan and Sakura a lot. He was the famous martial art master. He has his own school. He and Yukito have been best friends since they were little. He assumes Yukito as his siblings. Yukito has the alice of cooking. He always cooks food and eats a lot too (like a pig).

**HERIGIZAWA KURUGANE,**** (Tsubasa Chronicle)**** 23**

He doesn't usually smile. He more likes Mr. Jinno. He has the alice of control. He can control living things like puppets. He greats at sword fighting. He was the famous director. He cares Mikan like his own sister.

**HERIGIZAWA FYE, (****Tsubasa Chronicle)**** 24**

He likes Mikan big brother. He know that his brother have a crush on Mikan. He enjoys teasing his brother. He has the alice of attraction. He can make either male or female fall in love with him. His talent was modeling. He has such a handsome face that all the girl ever dream.


	2. Chapter 01: The News

Chapter 1: The News

It was a fine day. The bird was singing, the breeze was fine until…

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!! I am late, I am late!!! Mr. Jinno is going to kill me" YES YOU KNOW IT. It's Mikan Sakura, the heroin of this story.

It was 10 minutes before the class start. She runs as fast as possible to class until she bumped into a raven-haired boy…

"Hey, watch were you going, Blueberries"

"YOU PERVERT!!! Don't look into my panties"

"tch. You the one show me your panties, blueberry"

"NATTTSUMEEEEE!!!!!!!"

IN CLASS

"Ohayo mina "greeted Mikan.( wow she manage to arrived before the class start. That impressive) "Ohayo Mikan "greeted the class.

"Hotaruuuuu, Ohayo" as Mikan tried to hug her HOTARU

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Owww, that's hurt" said Mikan. "Go away from me, idiot. I'm trying to read," said Hotaru as the two famous boys comes Mikan greeted them

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon! Ohayo Natsume!"greeted Mikan.

"Ohayo Mikan-Chan" said Ruka while blushing.

" Whatever blueberries" said Natsume

"WHY YOU LITT-"Mikan was being interrupt by Narumi sensei.

"Class I have news to tell you. Ooo, this is sooo exciting" said Mr. Narumi

"Just get on with it" said Natsume

"Okay, Okay. The headmaster has arranged a trip outside the academy. Only a few student that is involve.

"Hey, weirdo. Is this an trip or there something else"

"Hey, don't call me that. Call me Mr. Handsome," said Mr. Narumi as everyone sweetdrop…' What a weird teacher' thought the student.

"No, there is no other reason. Well at least that what the headmaster said."

'At least' thought everyone.

"Oh yeah, before I leave, the family that you are going to spend with is the Herigizawa family."

Everyone started too talked about the Herigizawa's family as for Mikan…

"Herigizawa? Emmm, Where did I heard the name before?" thought Mikan. They have all day free because the teacher have meeting and as for Mikan kept thinking about the family but least did she knew, a pair of ruby eyes watch her every move.

'Herigizawa huh? Why does my heart hurt when I hear that name?? ' thought Mikan. She was heading toward the special ability class.

Meanwhile, Natsume who was walking with Ruka and Koko noticed this.

'I wander what polka-dots thinking?' thought Natsume.

"Hey, Koko. Read that Baka mind"

"Ah, sure Natsume but why?" asked Koko

"Just read it, or you will never seen the sun rise again" while Natsume sent his famous glare at Koko.

"YES, SIR!!" shouted the shivering Koko. 'Natsume sure is scary when it about Mikan' (poor Koko)

"I wander where I had heard that name before? Is his family or someone else??? And why does my head hurt so much??"

"Sorry Natsume that's the only thing that Mikan thinking right now Natsume. Natsume??"

"What did she meant by His" Jealousy and anger filled Natsume's body as he clench his fist tightly.

"Natsume are you alright? You seem mad," asked Ruka

"Let's go Ruka!" replied Natsume angrily while Ruka just stared at Natsume.

"HEY!! Wait for me" shouted Koko

---IN SPECIAL ABILITY CLASS---

"Ohayo mina-san" greeted Mikan

"Ohayo Mikan-Chan"

Mikan went to her seat and didn't spoke anything. She didn't know why but she really wanted to remember about something.

"I wonder what's wrong with Mikan."

"Yeah, it' rarely to see she down like that"

"Did something bad had happened"

Everyone started whispered to each other. Tsubasa and Misaki who noticed this went to Mikan and asked

"Hey Mikan, What's wrong?"

"Yeah, Mikan. You can tell us if there something bordering you"

"B-But I'm fine" lie Mikan to her senpai.

"Mikan, we that you are lying. Tell us. Maybe we can help you" said Misaki

"Thanks, but really I'm fine" said Mikan.

The same thing happened in class. She was busy thinking about it that she had worried her friend. She even didn't hug Hotaru that day.

"Hey Mikan are you okay?" asked Yuu but still no replay from Mikan.

"Hey Mikan! MIKAN!!!" shouted Yuu.

Mikan in the other hand didn't hear what they were saying. Hotaru noticed this and…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Owww, that hurt. Hotaruuuuu, why did you did that for?"

"Idiot, what were you thinking?"

"Huh nothing. Oh Hotaru, I never know you love me….HOTARU…." While Mikan was trying to hug Hotaru with a teary eyes and love heart background… then

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Hotaruuuuu… I thought you want a hug"

"Stop whining you idiot. And when did I say that I want you to hug me and beside you look ugly when you crying"

"So, Mikan. What were you thinking just then?" ask Nonoka

"Yeah, Mikan. You can tell us." Said Anna

"Huh, nothing" said Mikan while laughing.

Natsume and Ruka just watched. Hotaru kept asking the same question while shooting her with her baka gun but Mikan kept answering the same answer.

A/N: Thanks to all reviewer. If you have any suggestion or question please review.


	3. Chapter 02: The selected Student

CHAPTER 2: The Selected Student

After the class was over, Mikan went to her room without saying goodbye to her friends.

"I hope Mikan okay?" said Yuu

"Don't worry she be alright "said Hotaru. 'I hope you feel better tomorrow Mikan'

As Mikan arrived at her room, she took a nice hot bath. Then she took out her pink pajamas and wore it.

'I wonder why everyone kept on asking whether I'm alright or not. Hmmm" thought Mikan. Without realized it, she had already fallen asleep. That night she had a dream about something or rather SOMEONE.

-In Mikan Dream-

"Ah, Mi-Chan!!!"

"Huh?! Oh, come here, come here"

"What is it?"

"I found it! I found the flower that I had been looking for"

"Wow, so you like this flower"

"Emmm. I like them very much" Both of them smiled and laughed together.

"Hey you two came here"

"Okay". They ran toward to the person and Mikan saw there was a family. A big family.

-END OF DREAM-

Mikan woke up from her dream. She still remembers it about the boy and his family. Well at least, she thinks the boy last name was Herigizawa. Mikan look at the clock it still early. Mikan got up, took a nice hot bath, and went to the classroom. Since she was early, she did not bumped into Natsume.

"But who is that boy" thought Mikan

----------------------------------------------

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" greeted Anna, Nonoka and Yuu at the same time.

"Ohayo, Hotaru…" greeted Mikan

"Ohaiyo… No hugs today?" said Hotaru

"Ohhh, Hotaru I never thought you want hugs…Hoootaaaruuuuuuu….." as Mikan ran to her best friend to give her a BIG WARM HUG until…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Don't hug me you idiot"

"Owww, Hotaru you want hugs"

"No I don't… I just been sarcastic, you idiot" .'I glad you back to your cheerful self Mikan'

As Ruka and Natsume came into class, Mikan greeted them…

"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon! Ohayo, Natsume!" greeted Mikan with a warm smile.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan" said Ruka while blushing.

Natsume just went to his seat as if Mikan was invisible. 'That why she didn't bump to me… she came early' thought Natsume.

"Wow, Natsume… I never thought you care those things," said Koko while laughing

'SHUT UP!! OR I WILL BURN YOU TO ASHES' thought Natsume angrily.

"Y-YES!!! SIR!!" shouted Koko.

Everyone just look at Koko. What a weird kid, they thought. Later that on, Mr. Narumi came in wearing a prince costume while holding a red roses. Everyone in the class sweetdrop.

"Good morning class. I have a good news to tell you. Remember what I mention yesterday? Some of our student been selected to on a vacation one month with the Herigizawa family."

"Whose going??" asked the student.

" When say call the name, come to the board okay." said Mr. Naru (Mr. Narumi and Naru is the same guy. Okay)

"RUKA, HOTARU, YUU, SUMIRE, KOKO, ANNA, MOCHU, NONOKA, NATSUME and MIKAN"

As Mr. Narumi called them all of them come to the board ."Ahhh, I'm so happy, we are going on trip…WITH NATSUME and the famous Herigizawa's family. I can't wait to see those guys," said Sumire with sparkle on her eyes.

"Yeah!!" said Anna and Nonoka

"I'm going to be rich!!! And You are going to help me, Ruka" said Hotaru.

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because if you don't, I will sell you picture," said Hotaru while showing Ruka picture wearing a bunny costume while licking strawberry ice cream.(KAWAIIII!!!!)

"IMAI!!! GIVE THAT BACK!!" shouted Ruka while chasing Hotaru out of the class.

"Poor…Ruka..." said the boys except Natsume

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. For the student that the name was called please to room and pack your stuff. We will be leaving at eight. I will be waiting at the gate along with the other student," said Mr. Narumi. The other student just jealous of the students that were chosen.

"Okay class, I have a meeting to attend to. As for the other, I will leave you with the substituted teacher. Chow" As Mr. Narumi walks out the classroom; everyone started talking about the trip except Mikan and Natsume.

"Natsume, do you want to go to Central Town. I want to buy stuff for the trip," ask Mikan

"Tch, why would I go with an idiot like YOU"

"PLEEEEESSSSSSSEEEE!!!!" said Mikan with a puppy eyes.

"Tch, whatever" answer Natsume while blushing. 'She look cute when she do that- WHAT THE-! STUPID THOUGHT!!!' thought Natsume.

"Natsume, are you okay?"

"Huh?! Tch, let's go before I change my mind" as Natsume walked out from the class.


	4. Chapter 03: Trip to Central Town

Chapter 3:To Central Town

"Kyaaa!!! That puppy look so cute!!. Right Natsume" "Oh, that kitten cute too!!"

Mikan was having such a great time except for Natsume. Mikan keep shouting whenever they saw a cute dress or skirt. "This is so boring," said Natsume. "Why did I agree in the first place?"

"Hey, Natsume take a look at this". Mikan was holding a cute bracelet that has Sakura pattern all over it and has her last name curved on it.

"…Tch, whatever. I don't have all day you know. I f you shut up, I will treat you fluff puffs"

"Really Natsume!! Yay!!"

"Stop, yelling or no fluff puff" as Natsume drag Mikan to a boutique. Named…

TAZUSA'S BOUTIQUE

"But, Natsume… This is…."

"Urusai.. " he yelled at her, pulling her inside.

"Hey wait! Natsume!"

"Ohaiyo guzamaizu!" beautiful women greeted them as soon as they came in.

"Hi! I'm Azu-Chan and I will be your attendant for your visit!"

"Good morning, Azu-Chan!" Mikan replied with a bow, but Natsume dragged her to one corner.

He quickly pulled some clothes from a shelf and threw it to Mikan.

"Dress her up." He told her and quickly went out the store.

"Na-Natsume!" Mikan called back but he was gone.

"This way please, Miss Sakura. Mr. Huuga would be back soon."

Mikan looked up to her with big eyes. "But how'd you know our names?"

"Well that's because I'm Tazusa Huuga, Natsume's auntie."

Mikan fell on her head but quickly stood up. "What?! Auntie??"

The woman smiled and pulled Mikan, "This way, please!"

"Well… I call myself Azu-Chan because I'm used to it… though it may seem awkward." Tazusa said with a pleasant smile. She had dark blue hair a little like Natsume's and she had gray orbs that twinkle every time she smiled. Mikan slipped into the mini skirt. It was a white mini skirt with rose prints. She looks really pretty… I wonder how old is she? Thought Mikan.

Both of them were talking about each other as Tazusa was helping Mikan with her clothes. Mikan really enjoyed talking with her. She made her feel she'd already been her friend for some time, even if they'd just met. Well, typical Mikan.

"So you're Mikan Sakura!" the woman said with a fine tone as she zipped up Mikan's light purple long-sleeved blouse.

"Hai." Mikan bowed again with a blush.

"Oh would you please do stop bowing?" she told Mikan with a chuckle, "My nephew's right! You are a little bit funny."

"Funny?" Natsume's actually describing me as a funny person to other people? And to think, this person's his auntie… He's always calling me stupid, idiot and even corny when I'm around… Mikan thought with a blush.

"He's always talking about you when he visits here. I reckon he even told me once he'll bring his girl friend next time he visits. And so far… And I'm quite surprised you're the only one he's brought. It's so undeniable that my nephew's a handsome boy, so I thought he has so many girl friends."

Mikan blushed even harder as she played with her hair that was now done in curls.

"But… I'm not his girl friend."

Tazusa gave her a knowing smile. "Oh… Really?" (She had a tone like that of when we know a person's lying and were actually squeezing the person to tell the truth.)

"Really!" her face was now like that of a rose.

"Well. If it's so. Fine! But I tell you now, you'll never know." She said taking a few steps backward as she examined Mikan. "Let me see you…"

After a few minutes, Tazusa gave a disappointed sigh, "You're so pretty I get blanked out what really fits you! All of this stuff seems to fit your body perfectly!"

Mikan faced the floor to hide her rosy cheeks. "Not really…"

"Oh! I know!" she disappeared out her fitting room's curtain and went back, carrying with her a baby pink blouse with long waste cuts. "Take those off! Quick! I believe this one would fit your beauty better!"

The little brunette slowly took off the purple blouse, revealing her body hugged by a white polka-dotted bra, and just in time… "Aren't you done picking your clothes for the tri-" as the blue curtains of her fitting room swung open, showing Natsume…

The three of them, Mikan, Tazusa and even Natsume were in silence, dumbfounded for a minute, until…

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!! Get out! Get out, NATSUME, YOU PERVERT!!!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs as she covered her chest with the purple blouse she'd just took off.

"Natsume! Get out!" Tazusa cried as she shoved Natsume with her outside the fitting room, but instead of being serious, she was giggling until she laughed.

As what happened before, Natsume were shoved out Mikan's fitting room, together with Tazusa who followed them. Mikan was left all alone inside, puffing with hot steams. A minute she was so angry, and then she wasn't! Jeez…

"Grrr… That Natsume! He's just… just…. Argh!" Mikan growled inside the room, "That guy's really something! And to think… he even brought to his aunt boutique his perverted plan! Such evil! I hate him! I'll really punch him so hard, it'll make his ancestors dizzy!"

She was molding her fists until she finally slipped into the pink blouse Tazusa gave her minutes ago.

"Anyway… I don't care what he does! Hmph!" she gazed at the mirror and praised herself, fluffing her brunette hair. "As long as he treats me fluff puffs later on!"

Composing herself, she slowly went out and gave a sigh. "Come on, let's go!" she then, put her school uniform and decided to buy it.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered, forgetting what happened in the fitting room.

"Let's go." He finally said and dragged Mikan out the boutique.

"Wait! Mikan!" Azu-Chan yelled after them, but Natsume and Mikan were gone. "You forgot- oh well…" She said with a giggle.

ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo

"Natsume, wait…" Mikan said looking at his back as he dragged her. "What's wrong? We could just slow down."

"…" he was blushing.

"Natsume?"

"…"

"Here.." as Natsume give Mikan a small black box. "What this Natsume??" ask Mikan as she take a closer look at the box.

"Shut up, or no fluff puffs" answer Natsume

After Natsume treat Mikan a fluff puffs, they went to Natsume favorite spot, the Sakura tree . "Fluff Puff… I will never forget you…" said Mikan as she eat her sweet yet tasty fluff puff while Natsume reads his manga.


	5. Chapter 04: The Trip

**Chapter 4: The Trip**

Everyone was ready to sleep a certain brunette still awake. Mikan still thinking about the black box.

"AAAHHH!! I can't stand it!! Why don't I just open the dam box already?!"

Mikan open the box, she was shocked to find out a bracelet that she saw earlier was inside the box.

"Arigato, Natsume-kun," with that thought dozed to sleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

Natsume is looking around, searching for someone.

"What's the problem?" Ruka asked him as he patted his rabbit.

"Polkadots is not yet here!" he answered as he totally forgotten to call her with those stupid names.

"Okay, so is everyone here?" Mr. Narumi asked his beloved students.

"Hey Naru!, Polkadots is not yet here!" yelled Natsume.

"I'm here!!!!!" Mikan said as she gasped for air.

Everyone gather the place where the bus was. Mikan bring her clothes so does Hotaru brought all her invention in one bag. It one of her invention, the more items you put in it, the lighter it gets.

"Yo, Mikan!" greeted Tsubasa

"Tsubasa, Misaki-senpai!!" as Mikan runs toward her senpai.

"You two were selected too"

"Yeah, but not just us.. Youichi were selected too" as Misaki, pointed to Youichi.

"Are you ready Mikan?"

"Yeah, let's go!!"

Everyone went in the bus and took their seat. Natsume and Ruka seated at the back while Youichi sits on Natsume lap. Mikan and Hotaru seated at the front, Anna seated with Nonoka beside Mikan and so on. Everyone started to talk about the family,

"Wow, I can't wait to meet them," said Anna

"Yeah" said Nonoka

"Well of course, they are the famous artist in the world with although they use to be the Alice student," said Sumire.

"So, who are this family anyway?" asked Mikan

"Huh?! Mikan, you don't know?"

Mikan just shocked her head. Everyone sighed and thought 'What a dense girl'

"Well actually Mikan, the Herigizawa family is the most famous artist in the whole world and alice user," said Misaki

"Each member in that family has a special talent or alice that can be use according their specialty"

"And they use their Alice to create a new artist"

"Emmm, how many members are in that family?"

"Well the newest is 13, I think" said Hotaru while fixing her camera.

"Yeah, but there is one member that doesn't know his Alice yet… considering they are still small" said Yuu

"Well, I still don't understand but thanks for telling me anyway guys," said Mikan while smiling.

'She really is stupid' thought everyone.

"Mikan went to the back of the bus and seated beside Natsume.

"Natsume, what are you reading?"

"Tch, can't read the title, polka-dots"

"No. how do you expect me to read the title if your hand are closing it"

"Why do you wanted to know anyway?" asked Natsume while glared at her.

"Cause you seem so interested when you reading it" said Mikan while smiling at him.

"Tch, whatever polkadots" Natsume continue reading his manga when he noticed that Mikan was wearing the bracelet that he gave it to her. Notice this make him blushing madly.

"Natsume are you alright? Your face seems red??" ask Mikan with a worried face.( what a dense girl plus stupid)

"Urusai, polka-dots"

"I'm just asking" Little that she knows, there was a hole inside Natsume manga that allowed him see Mikan threw it.

'She looks cute today. My aunt really knows how to picked clothes that looks great on her especially when she was wearing that bracelet.' thought Natsume.

Mr. Narumi noticed this and giggle as he watched them threw the driver mirror. 'Teenagers this day' thought Mr. Narumi.


	6. Chapter 05: The Arrival

**CHAPTER 5: THE ARRIVAL**

"Are we there yet?"

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

"…"

"Are we th-"

"NO!! WE ARE NOT!!! Now stop saying that. You are pissing me of" said Natsume irritated.

"But Natsume, I'm bored. It had been ten minutes. When will we arrive at the house?" said Mikan

"Tch. It only been ten minutes, idiot… and why are you here?! Shouldn't you sited with your freaky friend?"

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

"Who are you calling freaky?" said Hotaru

"Tch, whatever" said Natsume as he rubbed his cheek. 'Oww, that's hurt' thought Natsume.

"I think Hotaru is eviler than Natsume. Don't you think so?!" as all the student agreed.

"Did you guys say something?" said Hotaru while aiming her baka canon at them.

The two yawned simultaneously, trying to cover it. The other just laughed. 'Oww, what a cute couple' thought the other. Hotaru of course takes pictures of it.

"IMAI!!! Stop taking picture!!" shouted Ruka angrily.

"Why should I? Are you jealous?" said Hotaru while smirking.

"W-What are talking about?!!" said Ruka while blushing. (oh, by the way, Ruka is sitting beside Hotaru. Must be one of Hotaru blackmailing)

"I'm going to sleep. I need to get rest for later on!" Mikan closed her eyes and went to sleep almost immediately. The others watched her to see what would happen next.

Natsume, oblivious to their stares, fell asleep as well. Several minutes passed by again and Ruka went to Natsume and took Youichi away. Yuu created some illusions to entertain Koko. While Anna and Nonoka busy gossiping. While Mochu busying stopping Sumire from waking Natsume and Mikan up.

"Hey, look at Mikan and Natsume!" Tsubasa told Misaki. They looked at the two who were sitting behind them.

The other of cause looked at them as well and they smiled except for Ruka, who was jealous seeing this.

Mikan was resting her head on Natsume's shoulder, clinging to his shirt. Natsume's head was on top of hers. His left hand was around her back. "MIKAN SAKURA!!!! HOW DARE YOU FALL IN SLEEP BESIDE NATSUME!!!!" shouted Sumire loudly until it make Natsume woke up. 'Gomen Natsume' thought Mochu.

"Argh!!!" he said, as he saw the rest staring at him. Looking down, he saw Mikan.

He blinked and resumed his previous position. "Wow, she sleep like a dead person," he said. "And do you guys dare waking her up."

"Natsume!" as Youichi ran to him.

"What is it, Youichi?"

"Can I sleep with you and ugly?" ask Youichi with his pleaded eyes.

"Huh?" Mikan opened her eyes. Natsume quickly pretended to be asleep again and Mikan smiled softly at him. She resumed her sleeping.

Natsume opened his eyes again. "Hnn" as Natsume picked Youichi up and placed Youichi between Natsume and Mikan. Awww

"Just, admit it... You like her..." tessed Koko

"Fine. Whatever. I'm sleepy. Shut up." Natsume closed his eyes and fell asleep again, this time for real.

One by one, each person fell asleep. Several hours later, they found the bus stopped in front of a house.

After a few hours, they finally arrived at the place. This house is so big, I mean huge, like a castle. They have a nice big yard with Sakura trees around it. They even have a swimming pool. It has arcade and all. Just imagine it like your dream house.

"Wow, this house is soooo big!!" said Nonoka

"Yeah, it is" said Tsubasa

"This is the first time I saw a house that's bigger than the academy," said Anna

'Tch, it a house not a castle' thought Natsume.

'why do I have the feeling that I been here before.. It seem familiar.' Thought Mikan. After a while the gate was open. They saw a boy at the gate.

"Welcome, my name is Syouran Herigizawa and this is Tamaki Herigizawa, my brother"

"Kyaaa!!! They so hot!!!" shouted all the girl except for Hotaru and Mikan

"Huh?!! Mikan!!" shouted Syouran

"Huh?!? Mi-chan!!!!!" shouted Tamaki as he runs toward Mikan as he gave Mikan a BIG HUG.

"Do I know you" said Mikan innocently

"Huh?!! Mikan don't you remember us?" ask Syouran. He was shocked that Mikan don't remember him.

"Yeah Mikan, stop pretending that you don't know us??" as he released Mikan.

"No, I don't…but anyway nice to meet you" said Mikan while smiling.

"…Mikan.." said Syouran as he started walking away. His bags was covering his bangs covering his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" ask Mikan

"…Syouran…"

"Come let me show you around" said Tamaki

'There's something wrong. I think to investigate this' thought Hotaru

'Who the are them?? And what up with that guy, hugging Mikan like that, MY MIKAN!!' thought Natsume angrily. As Koko read Natsume mind, he tried to hold back his laughs ,

"HAHAHA!!! Are you jealous, NATSUME" said Koko while laughs.

'SHUT UP KOKO!! Or I will turn you into ashes'

Koko was been cut off by Natsume thought.

"Natsume, where are you going?? Wait up!!" said Ruka and Koko while rushing toward Natsume as Natsume were leaving, Tamaki noticed that Natsume is jealous. 'So, he like Mikan-chan, huh?!'

--INSIDE THE HOUSE—

"TAMAKI!!!" shouted the angrily Akizuki

"W-What is it?" ask Tamaki while shivering

"How slack of from doing the house chores!!" said Hanon.

"Hey, what's up with Syouran?" said Touya.

"He…-" as Tamaki trying to explain he was been cut out by Mikan.

"Hai, I'm Mikan. Nice to meet you." Said Mikan while smiling

Everyone was shocked because Mikan doesn't remember them.

"Mikan, don't you remember us," said Akizuki

"Huh?! But this is the first time I meet you"

"Anyway, let's go to the living room shall we. I just bake some strawberry cake." said Yukito. When they reach to the living room, they find out that the cake was missing.

"Eh, what happen to the cake??" said Fye

"Tamaki ate it" said Ryoma emotionless

"WHY YOU LITT-"

"Don't worry, Mi-chan. We are going to teach him a lesson," said Yukito with a smile on his face, while Akizuki and Fye drag Tamaki inside a dark room. There was a sign above the room that's reads 'TORTURE ROOM'. Everyone sweetdrop.

"N-NOOO!!!!!!! F-FORGIVE ME!!!!" shouted Tamaki

"Don't worry… Tamaki use to it. Some tea?" ask Touya as everyone sweetdrop.

**A/N: So, how was it?? Thank to all reviewer. Forgive the grammar mistake. NEXT CHAPTER, i'm going to introduce some characters**


	7. Chapter 06: Kiss

A/N: Gomenasai Minna… I change the kissing part… I sorry because I always change it…. Gomenasai!!!!! But thanks to all reviewer for supporting me. Special thanks to:

**Jeamawoo, harmony235, ladalada, tikimiki, sakura206, jazzflame, ARieLe, fAlLeNaNgExlx0x…**

**CHAPTER 6: KISS**

"So, Mikan don't remember us.." said Kurugane

"I wonder how Syouran going to react about this" said Fye while looking at the window. It was raining heavily that day.

"Huh?!"

"What is it Fye?" said Touya while running toward the window. There he saw Syouran standing in the rain while his bangs covering his eyes. Show no emotion. Touya, Fye, Kurugane just watch him.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mi-chan, can you help me tell the others that dinner is ready?" ask Yukito

"..Hi!" answer Mikan.

"Minna, dinner is ready!"

"We will be right there" said Koko.

Koko, Anna, Ruka, Nonoka, Yuu, Sumire, Mochu and Hotaru were playing card. Of course Hotaru is winning. Mikan was walking down the hallway as she thought 'I wonder, have I met them before?? They seems like have know me?? Why can I remember them?' Mikan wasn't looking and she suddenly bumps into someone.

"Ouch! Gomen Syouran-kun."

**---FLASHBACK---**

"Ne, Syouran-kun, Ojiisan said I called Syouran-kun, Syouran because Syouran my friend. Nee, Syouran!!" as Mikan smiled at Syouran.

**------END FLASHBACK---**

He helped her stand up when Ryoma pushed Syouran and…

Smack!!!

Syouran ended up on top Mikan, as their lips met. Ryoma just smirk at those two. What's more, Natsume just happen to pass by them. He was shocked seeing Mikan kissing Syouran. Natsume of course show no emotion but deep down he was so angry plus jealous. Who wouldn't, his crush kissing another guy!! ANOTHER GUY!!!!!!

"G-Gomen, Mikan-chan!!!" as he stood up blushing.

"Erm, daijobu??" as Syouran helped her up.

"Hi!!"

"Ne Syouran-kun, Why are you wet??" as Mikan nearer her face. Syouran of course become redder. Then, Mikan noticed Natsume. His bangs were covering their eyes that show no emotion. Ryoma just stared at those two while smirking.

"Nat-"before she had the chance to finish her sentence Natsume grabbed her wrist and dragged Mikan down the hall. (Hehehe, I'm so evil)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natsume!! Let me go!!" shouted Mikan as she struggled from Natsume grip.

Natsume was getting inpatient with Mikan. "First she let that freak hugged her, now how dare she let another guy beside me kiss her lips!!!" thought Natsume angrily.

"Natsume!!! I said let go!!!"

Natsume stared at the girl, her silence becoming unnerving. "What's the real score with Syouran, little girl?", he asked. 'I want to know the truth!' "Why did you let he kiss you!?!" said Natsume between his anger.

"It just an accident…and it's my first kiss to… but somehow it feels nice… Arrg!! What am I saying!!" said Mikan while blushing.

Natsume stood up and approached her. Mikan backed away until she felt her back touched the wall.

"N-Natsume…"

Natsume's bangs were covering his eyes, therefore Mikan could not see his expression.

"So it was so insignificant for you after all."

Mikan felt herself tremble. Natsume said those words so quietly but she felt his anger. Mikan raised her hand to comfort him but Natsume caught her hand.

Natsume lifted his eyes and caught her gaze. "…Mikan…", he said darkly at which Mikan's eyes widened. 'He called me by my first name'

Before Mikan could react, Natsume crushed his mouth over hers, absorbing whatever words of protest that Mikan may have.

Natsume lifted his lips from hers, but continued to hold her in his embrace. Mikan opened her eyes and blushed deep crimson as she realized what had transpired. (ho! ho! ho! I love Natsume and Mikan kissing scenes! Hehehe!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I want to thanks to all reviewer. Arigato. Hope you like the new chapter.


	8. Chapter 07: Youichi New Friends

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIKAN VACATION WITH THE HERIGIZAWA**

**CHAPTER 7: YOUICHI NEW FRIENDS**

That night, Mikan had trouble sleeping all thanks to Natsume of cause. 'why did he kiss me… it feel so warm… Arggg!!!! WHAT AM I THINKING!!! It all ready 12 in the morning, I should go to sleep'

**----The next morning----**

"Nee, Natsume…"

"What is it Polkadots?" he was sitting on the branch peacefully when a certain brunette girl called his name. 'Is she still thinking about the kiss,' thought Natsume.

"ermm.. you see… well"

"Just spill it out already!"

"whatdoesthatkissfor?" said Mikan in one breath

"I don't understand idiot langue"

"What I'm trying to say is… what does that kiss for? I mean.. why did you kiss me?" said Mikan while blushing.

"…." As Natsume jumped down from the branch and walked away.

"None of your business, strawberries" as he smirk

"huh.. Strawberries?!? NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!!" as she chased Natsume.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since this trip started, Natsume seem to forget about Youichi. Since Youichi was the only kids that were selected he didn't have anyone to play with. Natsume was to busy watching Mikan and Syauran same goes to Ruka. He was always alone. He seldom been seen sitting under the sakura tree thinking about his parent.

"Okasan… Otausan…"

Youichi was in deep thought until… a cute girl interrupts him…

"What are you doing here? Are you one of the Alice academy students?" ask Sakura while smiling at him.

"What do you want?" ask Youichi.

"How rude" said Sakura while puffed her cheeks

'She looks cute when she does that' thought Youichi

"SAKURA!!! Where are you??" shouted a certain boy

"Yuri-kun, Train, I'm here" shouted Sakura

"Tag!! You it!!" said Yuri as he tag Sakura shoulder.

"Hey, not fair… you cheated," said Sakura as she chased Yuri around.

"I don't care" said Yuri while sticking his tongue out.

"Train, run before she tag us." Said Yuri as he grab his brother wrist run toward the garden.

"Wait, for me…" as Sakura remember something.

"Hey, want to play tag," ask Sakura

"Whatever" answers Youichi

"Tag!! You it!!" said Sakura as she tag Youichi.

"Hey, not fair" said Youichi while trying to tag Sakura.

"I'm Sakura. What your name?" ask Sakura

"Youichi"

While they were playing, he noticed something.

"Oi little girl, what wrong with Train?" said Youichi in a rude manner.

Sakura and Yuri were shock by the sudden question. They were speechless. Then suddenly Sakura started crying, Yuri when to her to comfort her.

"Youichi, you see…. We lost our parents two years ago. Our father got kill while protecting Train. Train… since that incident, Train seem like had lost his ability to speak…" said Yuri while looking at his brother. Train was playing with his black cat doll. His face shows no emotion.

"… Just like me…" whispered Youichi

"It okay Youichi" said Sakura while smiling.

"Oh, Sakura how about we show Youichi our alice" said Yuri

"My alice is water." As he create a butterfly from water.

"I can made picture came to live" said Sakura while smiling as she made the picture of a pigeon turn to live.

"What your alice?" ask Sakura while smiling.

"You-chan!!!" called Mikan cheerfully.

"This.." as he made a troop of ghost chased after Mikan.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!! YOUICHI!!! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!!!" shouted Mikan as she ran for her live.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," scolded Sakura

"…"

"So he posses the alice of Ghost Manipulation… interesting" said Touya. They haven't noticed that Touya had been spying on them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: this chapter kinda short. Hope you guy enjoy this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 08: Mikan A Model!

**Chapter 12: Mikan a model**

**A/N: Thanks to all reviewer and to those who added me to their favorites list. Special thanks to:**

**Denii05**

**FallenRaindrops**

**Ladalada**

**Sarafyna-chan**

It was a nice day. It had been 2 days since they arrive at the house.

Everyone was having such a great time with the Herigizawa family even Hotaru. Everyone except for one and that is Natsume Hyuuga. He didn't have fun because he was busy watching over Mikan. Mikan and Syauran playing Hide and Seek together with Youichi, Sakura, Train and Yuri.

'Tch, what so great about him anyway?? I'm more handsome than he is, brain?? I'm smarter than he is. So, why does Mikan like him more than me??' thought Natsume. He was jealous seeing Mikan and Syauran.

"Looks like someone jealous" said Hotaru. "Why don't you just tell her the truth, Natsume?"

"What truth??"

"You know what I mean. Tell her that's you love her"

"Tch, and why would I in love with an idiot?!" said Natsume as he looks away.

BAKA!! BAKA!! BAKA!!

"IMAI!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!" shouted Natsume

"You deserved it and stop acting like an idiot. Just admit it, you like her"

"Idiot' said Hotaru

--AT THE MANSION--

"YEAHHH!!! FINALLY IT FINISH!!" shouted Hanon.

"What finish?! And could you stop yelling.. You are going to make my eardrum bleed with your annoying voice," said Ryoma.

"My voice isn't annoying. The dress for the next fashion show is finally finished. Thanks to my alice that is," said Hanon with proud tone.

"Stop being so cocky, Tomoyo helped with the designs too," said Ryoma

"Hmph!!"

"The cloths for the fashion show have finished!?! That's great news," said Fye as Hanon dancing around celebrating it the phone rings.

KRINGG!! KRINGG!! KRINGG!!

"Someone please pick that up. Huh, what's the point they didn't hear me at all?" said Kurugane as he pick up the phone

"Hello, this is Kurugane speaking, may I help you… WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!! Where could we find the replacement?? You can't be serious. Fine, I will tell them. Nice dealing with you!!" shouted Kurugane as Kurugane hangs up the phone.

"Who is it? And what was that all about??" ask Touya.

"I have a bad news to tell you guys," as Kurugane told them the bad news.

"WHAT!!!" shouted all of them (except for Sakura, Yuri, Train because they all outside playing and of course Chi)

"How can this be?!? It took me one month to finish the dress…" said Hanon while crying on Tomoyo shoulder.

"The models for the fashion show had a food poisoning and the other model was to busy with the other fashion show."

"So that's mean we will be needed a replacement. But who can that be??." said Nakuru ( Nakuru and Akizuki is the same person). They all were in deep thought, thinking about the replacement until something yet someone catch their intention…

"NATSUME!!! HOW DARE YOU ATE MY FAVORITE SNACK!!!" shouted Mikan. Mikan was mad because Natsume had eaten her favorite snack.

"Tch, it just a snack, beside it taste horrible, pineapple," said Natsume with a bored tone.

"NAT-SU-ME!!! HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT MY PANTIES!! BESIDE, IF IT TASTE HORRIBLE, WHY DID YOU ATE IT?!!" shouted Mikan. 'it costs my savings just to buy that snack' thought Mikan

"Correction, you the one that show me your panties, pineapple"

"What was that all about?" said Nakuru as she remembers something.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we make Mikan a model? She cute and perfect for the job.. I can use my alice to make Mikan-chan looks even cuter, and we ask her friends to help us as well" said Nakuru with full excitement.

"Yeah, you right!!" said the other as they ran outside to meet Mikan.

"MIKAN-CHAN!!" shouted Tamaki as he hug Mikan from the back.

"Can, you do me a favor, Mikan-chan. I want you to be ou- AAAHHH!!! MY HAIR ON FIRE!!!" shouted Tamaki as he ran toward the fountain.

"Natsume, why did you do that to Tamaki" ask Ruka.

"He annoys me. Let go Ruka," said Natsume as he about to walks away when someone bumped into him.

"Ouch, gomenasai…" as Hanon tray of when she saw the face of the person, she bumped into. Hanon was stunned because she never knew someone as beautiful as Natsume before. She blushed madly when she noticed that he staying at the mansion for the whole summer.

"Tch, another one (fan girl)" said Natsume as he walk away with Ruka following him.

'So, he likes Mikan-chan too' thought Fye.

"Mikan, will you help us" ask Tomoyo

"Help, you with what??"

"Can you be our model for the next fashion show?" said Yukito while smiling.

"WHATTT!!??!!" shouted Mikan.

"Well, you see. Our models were currently at the hospital because of food poisoning. So I thought that may be you can help us" said Nakuru

"b-but I…"

"Do worry Mikan-chan, we can help you with the modeling thing" said Fye

"Yeah Mikan, we can help you as well," said Anna and Nonoka

"And of course your friends can be in the modeling show as well. We will pay you and your friends, 3000 rabbits each. So can you please…Please help us?" said Fye with puppy dog eyes

"She will do it" said Hotaru as money sign appears in her eyes. "And of course you guys will help them as well" as a black aura started to appears around her while aiming her baka canon at them. They other were shivering just thinking what Hotaru will do to them if they say no. (Who wouldn't?!)

"S-Sure w-why not" said Yuu while shivering while the other just nodded.

"It's about time someone noticed my talent. Oh, I can imagine how the crowed going to acts when they see me…"

**SUMIRE IMAGINATION**

Sumire walks out wearing a weeding dress. People shouting her name like she was Miss Universe.

"You look so beautiful, my lovely Sumire" said Natsume while hugging her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" said Natsume as he show his diamond ring. Mikan and the other Natsume fan club was crying waterfall.

**END SUMIRE IMAGINATION**

"Oh Natsume.." said Sumire as she hugging herself.

Everyone just sweetdrop seen Sumire like that. 'There she go'

" mite ruin your dress well and beside she is clumsy and an old hag" said Natsume while smirking.

"NAT-SU-ME!! I'm not going to ruin the dress, and beside where did you came from?? I thought you left a while ago??" wondered Mikan

"Tch, idiots"

"Natsu-chan and Ruka-chan can join us as well," said Fye while smiling

"Why would I be?! And don't ever call me that" as he sent his famous death glare at Fye. This is the first time anyone ever calls him that. They were too scared to call him that.

"Natsu-chan?!? Nee, Natsume can I call you that??" ask Mikan

"No"

"Please!!!!" said Mikan as she grabs Natsume hand with puppy dog eyes.

A small blushed appears on Natsume face. He was blushing because Mikan was holding his hands. 'Argh!! She too cute to be resists!!' thought Natsume angrily. Hanon, Sumire, Syouran and Ruka were jealous.

"No! Means No!!" as he snatch back his hand from Mikan.

"..Aww.." pouted Mikan while looking down.

"So Mikan, will you help us??" ask Tamaki. He was dripping wet thanks to Natsume of course. He had to jump into the fountain to put out the fire.

"Eh?! With what?" ask Mikan innocently.

**BAKA!! BAKA!! BAKA!! **

"Oh now I remember. Of course I will help you" while the other just sweetdrop.

"Great!!!" shouted all of them except Kurugane, Ryoma, Natsume, and Hotaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikan, you can come out now," said Nakuru as Mikan came out of the dressing from, all eyes was focus on her.

"KAWAI!!!" shouted Tomoyo as she takes picture of Mikan blushing.

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!" shouted Tamaki as he tried to hug Mikan until Nakuru hits his head.

"STOP DOING THAT!!!" shouted Tamaki

"Yeah Mikan, You look great," said Yuu…sweetdrop

"Yeah," as everyone gather around Mikan.

Mikan was wearing a cute baby pink strapless...up to her knee (do you know what I mean?)

With flower print design some cute sandals for her feet and to top it all she has accessories that match her outfit..

"Oneechan!!! You look kawai," said Sakura as she ran towards Mikan.

Both Ruka and Syauran were blushing seeing Mikan in that dress. Even Natsume had to admit that Mikan looks cute in that dress.

"Syauran, Natsume, Ruka-pyon" shouted Mikan as she ran toward the boys.

"Wow, Mikan. You look cute in that dress," said Syauran.

"Thanks. So Natsume, how do I look?"

"You look like an old hag," said Natsume

"Natsume, can you… just once be nice to me"

"Tch, and why would I do that?"

"Just forget about it," said Mikan as she walked toward to the other.

"You don't really mean that. Why didn't you tell her the truth" said Syauran

"And what do you care" said Natsume as he glare at Syauran.

"Just for your information, I like Mikan very much and I not going to le anyone especially you make her upset," said Syauran as he walks toward Mikan.

'Look like I lost in the battle without competing…Maybe… it's time I've realized I've lost. On the other hand,… I never had the chance, right from the beginning…' thought Ruka sadly as his bags covering his eyes. He didn't want anyone to worried about him and with that he walked out of the room. However, Hotaru noticed the sudden chance and decided to follow him.

Ruka went to the garden and sat under a tree. He was in deep thought thinking about Mikan.

"Still thinking about her?"

"Huh?! Oh, it just you Imai…I don't know what you talking about"

"Don't lie to me. You know exactly know what I mean" as Hotaru sat beside Ruka.

"Yeah.. I guess Natsume disserve her better than I do"

"Yeah.." said Hotaru while smiling at Ruka. Ruka was blushing madly when he saw Hotaru smile at him.

'Did she just smile at me?? Why does my heart beep faster after seeing her smile? What does this mean? Would that mean that I'm falling in love with her?'

**A/N: Another chapter finished. Hope you like it. Sorry for the late updates. Be free to give some idea or suggestion for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 09:The Festival

**A/N****Gomenasai for updating my fanfic so late. I want to thank to all for those who added my fanfic in their fav list. Special thanks to:**

**Fourdimension**

**Melissa1995**

**Shana.rose.**

**oO0OoyummyflakesoO0Oo**

**ladalada**

**denii05**

* * *

**MIKAN VACATION WITH THE HERIGIZAWA**

**CHAPTER 13: THE FESTIVAL**

Everyday, every minute, every second Tomoyo would follow Mikan around and takes picture of her. Mikan was getting popular and Hotaru getting rich from taking picture of Mikan because now Mikan is a model.

"Hey?! Mikan come here?!"

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!" shouted Tamaki as he tried to hug Mikan when Nakuru hit him on the head.

"Hey, that's hurt," said Tamaki with teary eyes.

"Hey Tama, I had noticed something. Lately you been getting up in the middle of night… what you been up to?" ask Fye

"Oh, it a secret" said Tamaki while drooling.

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!!?!!!" shouted Hanon as if she can read his thought. She punches Tamaki out of the room.

"Mikan-chan, there will be a festival near the lake." said Fye

"Yeah Mikan, you should come. There lot of candy and game at the festival." Continue Yukito.

"You can bring your friends along if you like it"

"Oh REALLY?!?! I will tell the other. Common Syauran" as Mikan take the blushing Syauran's hand and go out of the room.

"That girl… she so energetic" murmured Ryoma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys I have something to tell you"

"What is it Mikan??" ask Hotaru

"HO-TA-RU!!! I MISS YOU!!!" as Mikan tried to hug her best friend but…

BAKA!! BAKA!! BAKA!! BAKA!!

"Oww, Hotaru. You so mean.."

"Mikan what is it that you want to ask us about?" ask Yuu while sweetdrop.

"Oh, yeah I forgot"

"Fye said that there will be a festival held near the legendary lake." Said Mikan

"But Mikan, don't you remember what Jin-Jin said. We aren't allowed to leave the mansion," said Nonoka

"Oh?! I already talk to Mr. Jinno and he allow it," said Kurugane

"So do you guys want to come?" ask Nakuru

"OF CAUSE!!!" shouted all of them

"What about you, Youichi?" ask Sakura

"Whatever"

"Yeah, Youichi will be coming with us as well," shouted the happily Sakura and Yuri

"…"

"Eh, where's Natsume? I rarely see him around," ask Mikan as she looked around

"Oh, I think he's sleeping near the garden" answer Ruka

"Oh, okay then. I'm of to tell him about the festival" as Mikan ran toward the garden.

Mikan was searching for Natsume until she spotted Natsume sleeping at the tree branches. As Mikan tried to climb the tree, she almost fell down from tree if Natsume hasn't catch her.

"Hey polka-dots, what are you doing here"

"Hey, Natsume did you know. There a festival held at near the lake. So I was wandering if you like to go to the festival with us." Ask Mikan

"Why should I"

"Aww, common it will be fun and beside Syauran-"

"Stay away from him"

"Huh?!"

"That guy, stay away from him" said Natsume as he jump down from the tree.

"So, Natsume will you come?"

"Tch. Whatever"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been lively since the arrival of the Alice students. Hanon had been talking none stop about Natsume…

"Chi-chan, Natsume was really handsome. You should see his pitch black, raven hair it is mostly soft to touch and those earrings adorned both of his ears, kyaa!!!" said Hanon dreamily.

Chi just smile at her. Actually, she has no idea what was her sister talking about. Even thought, Chi 14, she had the same past as her little brother (Train) but in her case she had lost her memory and mentally 5.( just like in Chobits)

"Plus, he had the most gorgeous pair of crimson eyes that I had ever laid eyes on… Nee Chi-chan do you think- Eh Chi-chan?!" said Hanon as she noticed that Chi wasn't beside her instates she was up on a tree.

"Ah, Chi-chan!!! What are you doing up there?! It dangerous!!!"

"Chi saw a little bird falling from a nest. So, Chi thought that maybe Chi could put it back from where it came from," said Chi while smiling

"Forget about it already, just come down from there. What if you fall from there?!?"

"Chi won't fall." as she put the little bird back in the nest. 'Kawai!!' thought Chi.

"CHI-CHAN!!!" shouted Hanon

"Hi!!" suddenly the tree branch snapped.

"Kyaa!!!!" shouted Chi as she taught she will fall hard onto the ground but she didn't when a pair of strong arm caught her.

"CHI-CHAN!!!!" shouted Hanon as she ran towards Chi.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Tsubasa

"..Gomenasai.." said Chi while blushing and for some reasons Tsubasa was blushing too.

"Chi-chan, are okay?" ask Hanon

"Chi" said Chi while smiling. (Oh by the way, Chi often says Chi all lot. Like in this sentence means 'Hi')

"Thank you for saving my sister," said Hanon. 'He's cute but not as cute as Natsume is'

"Chi-chan lets go or TOUYA will be mad at us again," said Hanon.

"Oh, okay then. Well I better get going as well. Nice meeting you Hanon-chan, Chi-chan" said Tsubasa while smiling, as he gets ready for the festival.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emm, what should I wear?"

"Hey, Mikan come here" called Hanon

"You should wear this." As Hanon handed Mikan a kimono was full of a magenta pink with surrounding light green flowers. In addition, a jade, silk belt wrapped around the waist that made me looks at thinner.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and beside it look good on you."

"Arigato, Hanon-san"

"Common, gets dress or you will be late," said Hanon as she push Mikan inside.

-------------------------**MEANWHILE-**----------------------------------------------

Hotaru was in her wearing a purple kimono with flower pattern on it. She was fixing her hair until she hears a knock at her room.

"Who is it?" as she open the door

"H-Hai Imai"

"Oh, it just you Ruka. What is it that you want?"

"Err, Imai-san… Can I-I.. um.. company you to the festival"

Hotaru was shocked hearing it.

"Sure in one condition"

"What is it?"

"Don't humiliate me" said Hotaru as she looked away.

"Sure" answer Ruka while smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She said she will be down in a minute"

"NATSUME!!!!" shouted Hanon as she to hug Natsume. 'I don't have time for this' thought Natsume.

"Hey, get away from him!!!" shouted the angry Sumire

"As if,"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"You two should stop fighting…" said Tamaki while sweetdrop

"SHUT UP!!!" shouted Sumire and Hanon.

Then suddenly the light went of and focuses on a certain girl. There was music too. (Fye and Chi behind this) Moreover, it happens to be Mikan. She was wearing the kimono that Hanon gave her. It looked nice, especially with her pigtails. She decided not to put makeup on instead; she wears lip-gloss on her lip. Everyone was amazed with Mikan.

'She look beautiful' thought Natsume. Natsume was wearing a black t-shirt with jean and a silver belt. On top of that, he wears a black jacket that write Japanese on the back.

"Wow, Mikan. You look beautiful," said Koko

All the other was agree with him. Mikan sure look beautiful wearing that.

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!" shouted Tamaki as he tried to hug Mikan until a tennis ball hit's his face.

"Don't you dare" said Ryoma and Nakuru

"Mikan-chan!!" shouted Tomoyo as she take a lot of Mikan picture.

"Wow, Natsume. Mikan sure look good in that kimono" said Ruka while smirking at Natsume. "You sure are lucky"

"Tch, whatever"

"Mikan-Oneechan, looks beautiful" said Sakura and Yuri while smiling. Mikan was blushing madly hearing Sakura.

"Tch, you look like an old hag" commented Youichi.

"YOUICHI!!!!" shouted both Mikan and Sakura.

"Enough chit-chatting already, common, we don't want to miss the festival are we" said Kurugane.

"YEAH!!!!" shouted all of them except Natsume, Youichi, Train, Hotaru, Kurugane.

------------------AT THE FESTIVAL----------------------------

"Wow, look at that!!" shouted Mikan as she look at the festival.

"Well, we should split up so that we can enjoy ourselves," said Yukito as his mouth drool looking the food.

"He's right. We will meet up here," said Touya

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!" shouted Tamaki as he ran toward her.

"Hey you!!! Come here!! You are going with us Mister," said Nakuru as she dragged Tamaki away.

"NOOOO!!!! I want to be in the same group as Mikan does. MIKAN-CHAN!!!" shouted Tamaki as he been dragged by Nakuru while everyone sweetdrop.

Everyone was having the best's time in their life.

"Wow, look, look, that doll look cute. Chi-chan, Misaki-sempai, Hotaru-chan look!! A puppy!! Look, look!!" shouted Mikan.

BAKA!! BAKA!! BAKA!! BAKA!!

"Hotaru, why did you that for?" ask Mikan with a teary eyes.

"Because you embarrass me," said Hotaru emotionless.

"Common Mikan, let me help you" said Syauran.

'Argh!! I really want to punch that brat!! How dare he flirting with MY MIKAN!!!'

"Tch, stop flirting little girl" said Natsume irritant.

"Natsume, let's ditch those guys and let's go to that store together" said Sumire as she pointed at a cute store sells stuff animals.

"No, come with me," as Hanon pointed at the food courts.

"What make you sure that I want to go any where with you girls?" said Natsume as he sent his famous death glare at her.

"…You so mean…" as both of them cried anime style.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, look at that store" said Sakura as she ran toward the store. It was store that went you shoot the stuff animal you get it.

"KAWAI!!!! I want the teddy bear." Sakura had been trying to get pink teddy bear with fluffy fur. It been her 15th tried…

"Aww, I want that teddy bear so much," said Sakura with teary eyes

"Stop crying little girl…" "Argh!! Where Yuri when I need him??' thought Youichi angrily. Yuri had gone to the toilet together with Train leaving those two behind.

"I'm not little girl!!" shouted Sakura while crying.

"FINE!!" shouted Youichi as he shot the teddy bear

"CONGRATULATION!!! You have won a nice fluffy pink teddy bear," said the shopkeeper.

"Huh?!"

"Here, stop crying already. You look ugly when you crying" as he handed the teddy bear while blushing.

"Arigato, Youichi-kun" said Sakura as she hug the teddy bear tightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hotaru, let go the Haunted House together" said Mikan while smiling.

"No"

"Why??!"

"Because I'm going with Nogi," said Hotaru as she holds Ruka hand. That make Ruka blush.

"You can go with me instead," said Syauran

"Really?! Eto.. What about Natsume?"

"Tch. Whatever"

"Then you come with me and Syauran. Sumire can go with Mochu. OKAY, LET'S GO!!!" shouted Mikan

"Hey!! Who do you think you are??!" shouted Sumire angrily.

"…Sumire…"

-------------------------**IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE**---------------------------

"KYAAA!!!!"

"Quit shouting. It's annoying and what more, why on the heck do I need to come with you," said Natsume irritant.

"NATSUM-" Mikan been cut of when a flying hood appeared in front her.

"IYEEEE!!!!!!" shouted Mikan as she ran forward

"MIKAN!!! IT'S DANGEROUS!!!" shouted Syauran as he and Natsume ran toward Mikan. What they didn't realized was a group of people been following them around.

"What a stupid guy.." said Kurugane

"Ganbate!! Syauran-kun!!" shouted Fye

"Mikan-chan, you look cute when you scare," said Tomoyo

"…M-Mikan-chan…" said Tamaki with teary eyes.

"Shut up, Tama" as Ryoma hit Tamaki head.

"Be quiet or we will miss the best part," said Mr. Narumi

Yes folks, the group of people were Kurugane, Nakuru, Tamaki, Ryoma, Mr. Narumi, Tomoyo and Fye. They had been following Mikan around.

"Let's go, before they we loose sight of them" said Kurugane as he and the other followed Mikan.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"MIKAN!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" shouted Syauran.

"KYAAA!!!!!"

"MIKAN!!!!" shouted Natsume as he ran toward Mikan.

When he was arrived, he was angry. He face fill with anger. He thought something bad happen to Mikan but reality was, Mikan because of one stupid and none scary ghost.

"Mikan, are you okay?" ask Syauran. He had been searching for Mikan for almost 30 minutes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little scares that all… OUCH!!!"

"What wrong polka-dots?"

"I think I just sprinkle my ankle..." before Mikan have the chance to finished Natsume come to her and carried her bride style.

"..Idiot..."

-----------------**OUTSIDE THE HAUNTED HOUSE-**-------------------------------

"MIKAN!!! WHAT HAPPEN??!!" shouted Touya as he ran toward Mikan.

"She sprinkle her ankle," answer Mr. Narumi

"How do you know that?!?" ask Mikan

"Huh?!! L-lucky guess I think… Hey look at that store!!!" as Mr. Narumi drag Mr. Jinno to the other store as the other sweetdrop.

"Common let's go home. It's pretty late"

"OKAY!!!" shouted the other. On their way home, Mikan fall asleep on Natsume arm. She felt warmth and security in Natsume's arms. Natsume just smile a little.

'…What an idiot… but she my idiot…' thought Natsume

**-TBC-**

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Truth or Dare? part 1

**A/N: Thanks to all reviews. Special thanks to…**

_**Minahoru**_

_**hyuuga143**_

_**melissa1995**_

_**mangamanic1234**_

_**esther3193**_

_**denii05**_

**..And, to those who added my story to their fav list.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mikan Vacation With The Herigizawa**

**Truth or Dare? Part 1**

Kurugane, Fye, Touya, Nakuru, Yukito and all the teachers gathered in the office for a certain reasons.

"I feel the evil presence again…" said Nakuru with a serious face.

"I feel it as well. I felt it since we came back from the festival"

"I think the AAO had found out about it," said Narumi while looking out the window.

"They have no idea that this trip meant to protect them…."

"No matter what happens, we must protect them at all cost…"

"…or we will have to face the sequences…" as they other nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the incident at the festival, Mikan leg was getting better of cause in the care of all her friend and teachers.

**MIKAN POV**

"I'm bored…".

'Natsume was nowhere too be seen. Ruka been chasing after Hotaru because of the embarrassing picture of him. Sometimes it makes me wonder, does Hotaru likes Ruka?? The others are helping with the fashion show. I wanted to help too but they won't let me. Hanon said that I too clumsy too help. Well I definitely not clumsy… well sometimes….(Yeah, right?!)' thought Mikan.

**----Flashback----**

"I DON'T CARE!!!! I WANT TO HELP TOO!!!!" shouted Mikan.

"You can't… I'm sorry but you will have to take a rest," said Misaki

"…but that not fair…" as Mikan pouted

"Don't be sad, mi-chan. We don't want you sprinkle your ankle again, " said Syauran.

"…Demo…"

"I will accompany with Mikan-chan. You can count on me if you feel lonely Mikan," said Tamaki. Tamaki got many yucky ideas in his head. Mikan didn't had a clue to what he was thinking, he was drooling over her dress.

"NO YOU WON'T!!! YOU PERVERT!!! YOU ARE THINKING OF SLACKING OFF AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU!!!" as Nakuru drag Tamaki away

"NOOOO!!! I WANT TO GO WITH MY MIKAN-CHAN!!! MIKAN-CHAN!!!" shouted Tamaki when suddenly he notice Misaki. Tamaki blushed, when he saw Misaki giggling with Chi. ' …She cute…'

"I DON'T CARE!!! I WANT TO STAY WITH MY MIKAN!!! MIKAN" as Tamaki crying (anime style of cause)

"But it sad, I wont have the chance to take picture of you helping us while helping us, I even had a costumes ready for you," said Tomoyo with dreamy eyes while imagine Mikan wearing a kitty maid costume and her hair done in curly.(sweetdrop).

"Beside, with those clumsy legs of yours, you will end up ruining the place," Ryoma mumbled, while playing with his tennis ball.

"RYOMA!! Fine, if you guys didn't want me to help out, why didn't you said so!!!!" shouted Mikan

BAKA!! BAKA!!! BAKA!!! BAKA!!!

"HOTARU, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!" shouted Mikan while rubbing her head.

"Baka, we already said it,".

"Hmph!!" as Mikan

**------------END FLASHBACK------------------**

Mikan was enjoying her self when she suddenly notices Ryoma sleeping under the sakura tree near the garden. (So like Natsume)

"Hey Ryoma, what are you doing?!" ask Mikan

"Baka, Why are you here?!"

"No need to be so rude. I'm bored there nothing else for me to do,.."

"Nee Ryoma-kun, can you teach me how to play tennis?"

"Tch, knowing you it meaningless.." murmured Ryoma

"Mou, I really want to learn how to play tennis…"

"Why bother. It's not likes you will get it," said Ryoma while smirking

"What do you mean by that?!? Common it's not like we have other things to do. Please!!!"

"Whatever. Nevertheless, let me tell you, I won't go easy on you. You will regret it" said Ryoma while smirking

"So what are we waiting for" as Mikan drag Ryoma toward the tennis court.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Owww, my knees hurt…" whined Mikan

"Stop whining. You're the one that wanted to learn." Said Ryoma while smirking as he was Mikan plopped onto the couch. 'She looks so cute…WHAT AM I THINKING!!' thought Ryoma

"I thought playing tennis is easy"

"And what make you think tennis is easy"

"We home!!!" shouted Syauran.

"Can somebody help me with the groceries?" shouted Tomoyo

"Tomoyo!! Syauran!!" cried Mikan while running toward them. "Ryoma is being mean to me."

"Huh?!"

"Okairi. Actually, we were playing tennis and she wanted to learn how to play tennis." Explain Ryoma as he helped Tomoyo with the grocery.

"You play tennis with him?" asked Syauran as Mikan nodded as Syouran sweetdrop.

"OI, Baka! Can you cook?" asked Natsume.

"I am not BAKA! Can't you call me by my name?" retorted Mikan.

"In your dreams. If someone asks you a question, you should give them answer that is RELATED to the question. There's no doubt about it… you're an IDIOT!" he said.

"Natsume BAKA! You can't even call others name properly!" she snapped.

"Whatever. Can you?" he asked.

"I can. Why?".

"Well you see, none of us know how to cook. Since Yukito a top chef and his alice cooking, he the one prepare meal for us. Since Yukito went out, neither of us knows how to cook…hehehe" answered Fye

"Don't worry Mikan, I will help you" volunteer Syauran

Laughs and chattered could be heard from the kitchen. Syauran and Mikan seemed to be enjoying themselves. Syauran was cutting the vegetables, while Mikan helped him in washing the vegetables before they cut. She told him what usually happened at the alice academy. She told him how much she missed those times.

"Your must be happy to be a student at the alice academy," remarked Syauran.

Mikan just smiled and asked, "Why do you think that way?"

"Because, you seem enjoying your self when you talk about it," he replied.

"(Smiled) I enjoy going to the alice academy… a lot…" said Mikan. Suddenly Syauran groaned. His finger was bleeding.

"Syauran!! You're bleeding!" exclaimed Mikan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile…)

Natsume was watching TV with the other when he felt like drinking soda. He immediately went to the kitchen. That was when he saw an unpleasant scene. It was Mikan, who was sucking Syauran's finger and Syauran, who blushed madly.

"There!" she exclaimed.

"Grandpa usually does this whenever I bleed," she said. (She was still holding Syauran's hand)

Natsume was burning in jealousy. He clenched his fist and smirked, trying to hold his true feeling. Syauran and Mikan gasped in surprise. They quickly shoved away from each other and turned their head opposite from one another.

"Tch. Syouran, since you are cooking, you better wash your hand before we all got her IDIOT germs," said Natsume coldly as he took his soda, put his left hand in his pocket (to cover his fist) and went out of the kitchen.

"NATSUME!! I am not an idiot!" yelled Mikan.

"That Natsume!! Why does he have to be so rude!?!" complained Mikan.

"Well, that's just the way he is… There are so many things inside Natsume's head that you won't understand, even thought I just meet him" said Syauran.

"How did you know? You barely know him,"

"I just know."

"Well, I presume you understand these 'things' about him, Syouran," replied Mikan.

Syauran kept quiet and let out a small smile. Inside his mind he spoke to Mikan, 'I think Natsume like you, Mikan'

After cutting up the vegetables, Syauran added mayonnaise, salt, and pepper. He added potatoes and mix it together. He was making salad.

Mikan was measuring ingredients such as flour, butter, egg, sugar and others. She was trying to bake strawberry short cake. After a few hours, Fye went in to the kitchen and saw Syauran who was roasting the turkey and Mikan who was busy decorating the cake.

"Smells nice!" he exclaimed.

"We're almost done!" said Syauran.

Within a few hours, Syauran and Mikan managed to make so much things for dinner; roasted turkey, short cake, salad, quiche, soup, pudding, pasta and mashed potato.

"Mikan, can you go call the other and tell them dinner ready," implied Syauran.

"Ok," replied Mikan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DINNER TIME

"I'll get the medicine ready," taunted Natsume.

"It's your choice to eat it or not," stated Mikan firmly.

"Nobody ever asks anything about choices," he replied.

"Hey! Hey!" warned Koko. They all sat down and ate their dinner quietly.

'Never knew she a great cook' thought Natsume

"Yeah right, actually, you the one do the cooking. I just wash the vegetables and do the cutting"

"Not bad…for a monster" teased Touya

"I'm not a monster!!!"

"Well you do look one"

"TOUYA!!!"

"It taste horrible" said Natsume while continue eating

"You didn't help us at all. If it taste horrible, why on earth you eat it!!" Mikan said angrily.

"It because I'm hungry" (liar)

After they finish eating, and of cause, Mikan had to do the dishes. They went to the living room watching some television. There was nothing to watch, except wrestling and commercial.

"I'm bored… I know how about playing a game," Mikan said with full excitement

"What do you have in mind?" ask Tsubasa

"I was thinking we could play truth or dare." Mikan said.

"Oh. Do you guys agree with this?" Natsume asked.

"I don't mind." Ruka told them.

"Me neither." Said Ryoma

"…."

"It not like we have other thing to do so why not," Hanon said while smiling at Natsume

"I think that a great idea" said Fye

"In that case we will use this…"

"Invention 056: The Party Bottle Game chooser.

An electronic bottle-like device that is very handy in truth or dare games. If someone lying, they will get electric shock. Just press the red button at the center of the bottle's body and it will start to spin. Get one now for only 1200 rabbits." Hotaru said to no one as everyone sweetdrop.

"Now, who wants to go first?" ask Touya

"Okay I'll spin the bottle first," said Mikan. Mikan squealed, spinning the bottle. After it spun for a while, it landed on…

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY. I BEEN BUSY WITH MY SCHOOL WORK AND OTHER FANFIC. GOMENE, MINNA.**


	12. Chapter 11: Truth or Dare? part 2

_**Thanks to all reviewers that have been supported this fanfic. I wanted to thanks to those who added this fanfic to their fav list and so. Sorry because it takes I time to update it. I kinda blur with this chapter. I don't know what to put, Gomene!!!!!! I wanted to thank**_

♪_**Kurukus**_** ♪**

♪_**dominiqueanne**_**♪**

♪_**clarizza braza**_**♪**

♪_**arya21**_**♪**

♪_**hyuuga143**_**♪**

♪_**ladalada**_**♪**

♪_**denii05**_**♪**

♪_**melissa1995**_**♪**

♪_**minahoru**_**♪**

♪_**mangamanic1234**_**♪**

**0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Chapter 12: TRUTH OR DARE PART 2 **_

… In addition, it did… it pointed to… (You were expecting Mikan or Natsume, right. Well not yet!!) …Kurogane

"Dare" said Kurogane bravely. 'What could Mikan, the dense and sweetest girl he ever know would do to him' thought Kurogane

"Oh," Something made Mikan giggle with an unknown glint in her eyes, which made Kurogane confused. "I want you… to kiss Naru!" She pointed her index finger to Narumi who was amplifying lip-gloss on his lip.

"WHAT????!!!" Kurogane stood up. I'm not going to kiss some gayish teacher!!!!" shouted Kurogane.

"You have too or…" as Hotaru showed her Baka Gun special limited edition.

"_**Bake Gun Limited Edition"**_

"_It can make the person do as you say. It to painful even worst than hell it self. Buy it with only 1000 rabbits," said Hotaru to no one._

"It's not fair!" (Imagine him as a chibi yelling out! Kawai!!!!!! xD)

"This could be interesting…" said Ryoma as he smirked evilly.

"It's a game! Or are you afraid?" She tilted her head to right side and grinned. She smiled evilly towards him. Actually, she was smirking evilly.

"I. Am. Not. Afraid." Kurogane walked toward Narumi.

1…

2…

3…

KISS!!!

– SNAP!- As Hotaru take his picture.

Then they began to laugh. Some end up throwing up, some have fainted, and other was blushing madly.

Hotaru controlled it but can't help but smile. She put a hand on Kurogane's shoulder and her eyes with the shape like a dollar sign. "Anymore info?? I've got some blackmailing to do",

"Hey Imai, I would like to buy that picture," said Ryoma, emotionless. However, deep inside he was laughing madly. 'Served you rights, for not letting me play tennis with the other Seigaku player'

"I would like to buy it to!!!!" claimed Fye happily.

"NO, YOU WON'T!!! GIVE THAT PICTURE BACK!!!!!" shouted Kurogane.

Recovering from their laughter and shock, Kurogane spun the bottle.

This time, it landed on Fye. "Truth",

'Hehehe, pay back time' thought Kurogane evilly.

Fye spun the bottle, this time it landed on Hotaru.

"Dare",

"Spin the bottle, and kiss whomever it lands on."

Nakuru, Hanon, Mikan and Tomoyo giggled. "Excited boys?" they asked.

Hotaru sighed and spun the bottle… it landed on Ruka.

Ruka's face turned scarlet. Hotaru's expression was emotionless as ever, but on her cheeks was a very light pinch of pink.

Natsume grinned at his friend's luck.

"It's your lucky day Nogi", she said.

She walked towards him and bent down giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ruka turned 50 shades of red.

"Smile" and Hotaru took a picture of him. "This is going to be a best seller", she said.

Ruka was still in shock and wasn't able to move.

0--------------------------------------------------0

Everyone giggle. Hotaru spun the bottle and it landed on Fye.

"Whom do you enjoy spying?"

"That's an easy one", said Tamaki.

Nevertheless, it was not easy for Fye. "Well umm… it's my brothers and Mikan… as well as Natsume…"

They looked at him, then to Natsume who had a bored expression.

"Because… because… well… they like Mi-", but before he could finished, Ryoma and Syauran covered his mouth as Natsume glared at him.

"Ooohhh! Nani!! Nani!! They like who?! And who Mi?" Mikan said. Natsume rolled his eyes. 'How dense could she possibly be??' thought everyone as they sweetdrop.

As Fye spun the bottle, it landed on Mikan. 'This is so exciting!!!' thought Fye

"I choose Truth" said Mikan as she smile toward Fye.

'And I thought she would pick dare' thought Fye sadly.

"Who is the person you care the most"

"Of cause you, Hotaru, grandpa and everyone" Everyone sweetdrop after hearing Mikan childish answer. Natsume and Ryoma smirked, hearing Mikan answer while Syauran just smile.

"What are you, 5 years old?!" Natsume said.

"Hmph" as Mikan pouted cutely as everyone laugh.

They continue playing until morning. They have so much fun together. The sound of laughter could be heard in every corner of the house. How it make they wished that the night last forever. They were so tired, that they end up sleeping in the living room.

_**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**End chapter**_


End file.
